


Puppy Love

by JohnxHelen



Series: Puppy Love (JohnxHelen) [1]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: And has cute ears and a tail, Animal Traits, Because he didn't drink all of the tea, Captain Conelly tries to turn John into a dog to get rid of him, F/M, He becomes a animal-human hybrid, Humor and Fluff, Owner!Helen, puppy!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnxHelen/pseuds/JohnxHelen





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madchen/gifts), [viceindustrious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceindustrious/gifts), [ClementineStarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineStarling/gifts), [Hyenada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyenada/gifts).



Helen Smith gazed at her husband, eyes burning with pure desire, mind burning with what she wanted to do with and to him . Earlier that day, she had stopped by their favorite sex store to pick up something that John had always wanted and expressed his desire for ever since Captain Connelly had given him a potion with his tea. "Helen?" John looked at her expression and knew that he was in for it, whatever it was. And he was totally ok with that. He trusted Helen with his life. "You remember your words, right?" she whispered, brushing against his ear. He nodded, "Grendel." "Good. Upstairs, John. Present for you." she commanded, tying a blindfold that she kept in her pocket around his eyes 

John was guided upstairs, Helen gently holding his hand and stifling giggles. If the Garden Club could see her now.... But she had to get his surprise ready. So, she guided him outside of their room and took out the items from her purse and her big shopping bag. 

She then opened the door to herd him inside. "Unbutton your shirt." she addressed him. John slowly took them off, revealing his pale neck, littered with red hickies from the previous night. She buckled it on him like he would with his Iron Cross. She untied the blindfold from his head and said, "Look in the mirror." He strode towards it and saw a thin dark-red collar with Property of Helen Smith engraved in a pendant in the front. "Do you like it?" she asked. 

"It's beautiful, Helen." he fingered it and felt its comforting weight on his neck, not like the cold medal of the Iron Cross. He turned around and felt a warmth creeping down to his groin at how sensual he looked. And its going to be better, he thought. He looked even more stunning with the collar on, Helen thought and felt the familiar signs of arousal in herself as well. I also got you some other things that you might need, puppy."she said in a rumbling tone "Can I see them?" John excitedly said, ears twitching and tail wagging. 

A few weeks ago, John had come home with a cap on and something twitching in his pants. Helen kissed him and asked, "What happened?" "I'll show you." her lover had said and led her upstairs. There, he stripped out of his clothes and showed him his black ears and matching tail, which was wagging at her. While he was telling the story, and how he had tried to drive a car while his ears were growing into his curly hair and a wagging coming from his coccyx. Helen was agape. She thought that her husband couldn't get any more adorable, but it turns out that he could . "I was thinking of getting rid of it. " her dog-lover said. "No." Helen said. "You look so cute with it, Johnny. Besides, I thought of some..quite devious ideas that we could act on with your changed shape." She started to climb into his lap and kissed him hard, caressing his ears lazily, then pulling him into bed. 

"Here's a bed for you." his lover cooed showing a furry bed, big enough for the two of them to sleep in, if she so desired. "And here is a leash, just in case my little puppy becomes a naughty one." John playfully bit her. "Naughty doggy." she cooed, gently patting his ears. She could never bring herself to hit her husband. She also had gotten him a food and water dish and some knee pads, just so he wouldn't hurt his knees while crawling around. She put the pads on him and commanded, "Come to your mistress, Johnny. " while sitting in the chair in the corner of their bedroom. 

He obediently crawled towards her, nuzzling her legs. "Kiss my feet." she commanded, kicking off her heels. John knelt down further. "You aren't allowed to use your paws puppy." she sternly told him as he began placing he manicured feet on his legs. Instead he slowly kissed them, then licking and sucking her toes into his warm mouth, making her squirm in her seat. He was just as good as licking feet as he was in...other places. After her feet were covered thoroughly in saliva, she said, "Good boy." while scratching his ears, making him gasp in pleasure. "Now I'm going to give you a special treat." 

She leaned forward, revealing her delicious red curls. Helen pulled on John's collar, somewhat guiding him there. "Don't use your fingers puppy." she said again. "Only your mouth, like a good dog." "Yes, mistress." he said, mouth partially in her clitoris already.

Helen hung on to him for dear life as his brilliant tongue reduced her to a puddling mess three times. After the latest orgasm, she dropped her tight hold on his collar and saw that her lover was enjoying this way too much, with the puddle of cum that surrounded him. "Puppy, do I need to put a ring on you to prevent you from dripping on the rug?." "No, mistress." he said, submissively looking at his lap. "Then lick it up." she commanded. 

He slowly bent down and started to lap up his juices, showing her a fantastic view of his ass, which she gently kneaded, making him giggle with joy. After there was nothing but a wet spot remaining, she pulled on him to turn around. "Sit on your mistresses lap." she said. John crawled up to her and, with the help of his lover, was able to comfortably sit on her lap, until Helen moved the two to his bed, where she let him ride her in order to relieve his desire and to christen his furry bed. They slept until it was time for dinner, slumbering like a pair of newborn pups. 

This marked the beginning of a new dimension in John and Helen's relationship. While others felt sympathy for her, having to deal with some of his more...dog-like traits as the potion also affected his brain, she was happy. He’d mark his scent everywhere in their room, howl in the middle of the night, dry hump his wife when he felt a urge to mate and sleeping outside, but she encouraged his behaviors in private, and John of course knew it. She would like when he marked the room, so everyone knew that she was his, loved the musicality of his howling, enjoyed his dry humping, and slept with him out in the garden. She also knew what to do in case of a emergency and Helen was the only person that he could trust. Hence, she would attend all of the SS events with him, just in case John chose to behave like a puppy because of stress.

If it did happen, she would go to the bathroom with him and gently stroke his ears, letting him run rampant through his behaviors. When he was promptly tired out, he would curl up, almost like a dog. "Helen." he would say while nosing her hand. "Can we go back?" "Of course." she would blithely say, then whisper, "Puppy." dangerously in his ear, just as a reminder.  
Sometimes, during those events, people would point at the collar that he wore daily, except when Helen would take it off so that it wouldn't grow into his skin and put massage oil on his neck. She did this because she had heard quite a few horror stories on this from other "owners" that she had connected with because of her husbands condition. He would say jokingly, "It's to let a special someone know." here he winked at Helen, "that I'm her husband." She would laugh and hold John just that tiny bit closer, just enough for him to notice and wanting to kiss her in front of all of them. 

Now, five years later, looking at her puppy and husband, she thought to herself that he was the most beautiful person in the world, even with his dog traits. , He was sleeping on her lap in the moonlight of their garden because he was howling at the moon. Helen had decided to join him and he immediately fell asleep in her arms. He also had a flower crown precariously resting between his ears (made by Helen) and some eyeliner, rimmed around his eyes to look even more beautiful. Even though he had fur on his chest,legs and arms, which grew darker every year, he still was handsome. She privately thanked Connelly for what he had done, for he never knew that he had helped their relationship grow stronger. Then, John awoke, flashing his pretty eyeliner-ringed eyes. "Helen, do you still love me?" he asked, tears forming in the dim moonlight. "You know the answer to that one, John. It is a yes, all of the time, even before you got your tail. It's because of the Collin's horror story, isn't it?" That night, they had seen Lucy with bruises ringing her otherwise perfect face at the party and heard her tearful tale. "Yeah." John nodded. "Your mistress loves her puppy very much.." she purred reassuringly. 

John then moved closer and growled, "Your puppy loves his Mistress very much." and kissed her on the mouth as she did the same, intertwining her fingers with his and gently pushing her in the cool grass. He started to show his Mistress how much he loved her.


End file.
